vackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Biana Vacker
Biana Vacker may seem like the Princess of Foxfire Academy—but don’t let the perfect hair and fashionable dresses fool you. Yes, her family is kinda famous, and most people think she’s the prettiest girl in school, but beneath all the makeup and perfectly coordinated accessories is an incredibly loyal friend. She’s fiercely protective of her brother, Fitz, especially from the silly girls always crushing on him. And once she gets past some misunderstandings with Sophie, they become very close. Biana may not have manifested her special ability when we first meet her, but that never stops her from taking on Fitz and Keefe in a game of base quest, (And no, that’s not just because Keefe is so cute—though that definitely *does* help). She’s also not afraid to tackle or throw a few punches either—so long as she can still do it in heels. And when it comes to understanding boys, Biana might be the best. Hopefully she can help Sophie sort things out.https://shannonmessenger.com/keeper-of-lost-cities.html Physical Appearance Biana is described as being one of the prettiest girls in Foxfire, especially since she has teal blue eyes, fair skin, and dark brown hair. Another thing that factors into this is her being a Vacker. And in addition to being naturally beautiful, Biana also uses beauty products and pretty dresses to make herself look even better. As a result of her striking appearance, many boys at Foxfire have crushes on her. Example Pictures Gallery Biana.jpg|Neverseen File:Biana Vacker Colour.jpg|Lodestar File:Screen Shot 2017-09-11 at 6.33.27 PM.png|Nightfall Biana Vacker Portrait-2.png|Flashback In Nightfall, Biana got thin scars on the side of her face from Vespera. Abilities *[http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Vanisher VANISHING] Biana's registered ability in the Elvin world is vanishing. This allows her to go in and out of sight as she pleases. She has used this ability in the past to sneak up on people and surprise them. *'MAKING OTHER PEOPLE VANISH' Biana, when enhanced, has the power to turn other people invisible if in contact with them. This, as far as we know, has not been witnessed in other elves, and is truly astounding. In Nightfall, Biana uses this power to let Sophie, Marella, Biana, and Tam into Lady Gisela's version of the Nightfall laboratory. Personality Biana is very loyal. She can be wary of people who she doesn't know very well or trust. But once she does know you she'll fight to the death for you. Many people have tried to use Biana to get to her brother Fitz Vacker, because of this Biana dislikes Sophie at first in the first book, assuming Sophie was doing the same. When nervous or worried Biana twists her fingers like she is hoping for something, kind of like how Sophie Foster pulls eyelashes. Relationships *[[Fitzroy Avery Vacker|'FITZROY AVERY VACKER']]' (Brother)' Fitz is Biana's older brother. She is always described as Fitz's younger sister, but in truth, she has her own personality can stand by herself. They care a lot about each other. *[[Alvar Soren Vacker|'ALVAR SOREN VACKER']]' (Eldest Brother)' Alvar is Biana's eldest brother who is also a Vanisher. He's the one who breaks the news about Alden in Exile. In Neverseen, after the crash of the bridge in Ravagog, Biana screams hysterically when she doesn't see Alvar and hugs him tightly when he reappears. Also in Book Four, when Alvar is revealed to be one of the longest-standing members of the rebel group the Neverseen, Biana is deeply hurt and asks him "How could you?" and his expression softens. *[[Alden Vacker|'ALDEN VACKER']]' (Father)' Alden and Biana care a lot about each other, and Biana was relieved when his mind was healed. *[[Della Vacker|'DELLA VACKER']]' (Mother)' Della is Biana's mother. They both like to shop, are described to be beautiful and are Vanishers. Biana loves and respects Della a lot. History Early life Biana has lived with her parents and brothers at Everglen since she was born. She has lived under the shadows of her older brothers. Biana began to attend Foxfire when she was eleven. Book 1: Keeper Book 2: Exile Book 3: Everblaze Book 4: Neverseen Book 5: Lodestar Book 6: Nightfall Book 7: Flashback Reviews of Biana ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost Biana is an awesome girl, who can be very unpredictable under the pretty mask she puts on at school! Official Art Gallery Artists' Work 1) Courtney Godbey 2 & 3) Laura Hollingsworth Lodestar Version 4 & 5) Laura Hollingsworth Nightfall Version 6 & 7) Laura Hollingsworth Flashback Version Biana.jpg|Courtney Godbey File:Aa3718cf46f1d1c9297e0a0895bf3360.jpg|Laura Hollingsworth: Lodestar File:Biana Vacker Colour.jpg B4e26df4d2e69f777386923a345201b3.jpg |Laura Hollingsworth: Nightfall File:Screen Shot 2017-09-11 at 6.33.27 PM.png File:41362406 161446618108112 3462786097744328689 n.jpg |Laura Hollingsworth: Flashback Biana Vacker Portrait-2.png Biana on the Cover File:Tumblr niuhdg8Tbf1r8gymno1 540.jpg|Neverseen Fanart Gallery Credits Show/Hide table Gallery BianaFanart1.png|Luna di Angelo BianaFanart2.jpg|Myla-the-vanisher BianaFanart3.jpg|mistofthesea13 BianaFanart4.jpg|Unknown BianaFanart5.jpg|Siocynder BianaFanart6.jpg|Siocynder BianaFanart7.jpg|Ninibird BianaFanart8.jpg|Siocynder BianaFanart9.jpg|Dragonwinnie BianaFanart10.jpg|impossiblyteal BianaFanart11.jpg|Katarina BianaFanart12.jpg|Emily Farrar BianaFanart13.jpg|Luna di Angelo BianaFanart14.jpg|Unknown BianaFanart15.png|theteamkeeper Symbolic Songs Tryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXoZLPSw8U8 - Colbie Caillathttp://colbiecaillat.com Salutehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kjpa0SMOug0 - Little Mixhttps://www.little-mix.com/us/home Sit Still, Look Prettyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdymkbLAuAk - Dayahttp://www.theofficialdaya.com Sorry Not Sorryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MsvER1dpjM - Demi Lovatohttp://www.demilovato.com Pretty Girlhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEFJnYMz0Ec - Maggie Lindemannhttp://maggielindemann.com Bang Banghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HDdjwpPM3Y - Jessie Jhttp://www.jessiejofficial.com, Ariana Grandehttps://www.arianagrande.com, Nicki Manajhttps://www.mypinkfriday.com Dangerous Womanhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WbCfHutDSE - Ariana Grandehttps://www.arianagrande.com Black Magichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkElfR_NPBI - Little Mixhttps://www.little-mix.com/us/home Lush Lifehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WbCfHutDSE - Zara Larssonhttp://www.zaralarssonofficial.com Song References Quotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Informative Category:The Vacker Family Category:Teenager